How Could This Happen?
by nerdycookie
Summary: What happens when two odd but lovable sisters move in across from Ethan? What changes? Find out what happens! P.S. This is my first story P.P.S. My character is Hannah in this story
1. The New Girls

(Ethan's POV :)

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. I had been cleaning my room all morning, so I relaxed on my bed while listening to music. No one could just "hang out" because my vampire friends were doing some bonding together since Sarah wasn't a fledgling, and Benny was busy with his grandma improving his spell casting. I had the Sunday all to myself. Just then, I heard my phone buzz. I got a text from Benny. It read: "Ethan, come quick! There's something really strange…" I quickly typed: "On my way, B" and rushed down the stairs. "Mom, I'm going to Benny's!" I yelled out the door. I didn't care that he was still in his pajamas. I just NEEDED to know what was so peculiar.

As soon as I arrived next door, Benny yanked me inside.

"Look at this weird news broadcast!" Benny commanded. There was a news man surrounded by crying people.

"We heard a strange noise outside, and Jake went to see what it was. He never came back! All we heard was a hiss, and then screaming. We found his body in the driveway with no sign of blood inside of him, but he had two holes on his arm. We think it was a vampire!" a sobbing mother said.

"Wait, pause it right there!" I yelled. "Look! It's Jesse and Sarah!"

"M-m-maybe they are just people who look like them. Vampires don't show up on camera, remember?" Benny reassured. He shut the television off. We both knew that it really was a vampire, but whom, exactly?

It was the middle of the night, and I had gotten up to go to the bathroom when I saw a moving van across from my house. Why were they moving in at midnight? They were so loud, I couldn't get to sleep!

I was at school the next day. Rory walked up to me. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"In the middle of the night, these people in front of me moved in. The truck kept beeping, they kept yelling, it was a disaster!" I said.

"Well, have you heard of the new sisters, Hannah (me) and Loran? They are total babes. But I doubt they would ever come near a nerd like you. I on the other hand, am a different story." Rory bluffed. I rolled my eyes. As if on cue, the two sisters came strutting down the hallway. As they passed Rory, Benny, and I, Rory blushed and flirted. They rolled their eyes and just stared at us.

"Hey, Ethan. See you at lunch" Hannah winked. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"You okay there, E?" Benny asked.

"Y-yeah. I-I-'m just-"

"In love?" Sarah smiled. _Aw, I forgot about that beautiful vampire. But should I be with the girl that doesn't like me that way, or the girl that does? _I thought. "Hey, I have a boyfriend! Oh and Ethan, try to think in your head next time, okay?" Sarah joked as she walked off to class.

It was finally lunch time! I sat down at my regular table with Rory and Benny. Hannah came and they left, leaving me and Hannah alone. She scooted closer to me. "I have been waiting to talk to you all day!" she said.

"Great! You want to come over and hang out tonight?" I asked.

"Of course! I'd love to! But can I bring my sister along? She follows me everywhere because she's older and doesn't trust me." She complained.

"Yeah! I'll have Benny come over too!" I told her. This night was going to be amazing.


	2. Ethan's House

(Hannah's POV)

As soon as I got home, I told my mom that I was going across the street to Ethan's house.

"Wait, whoa whoa. I'm not going to some kind of nerd party." Loran complained.

"Benny will be there!" I said.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I can't wait to see that blob of gorgeousness!" she replied. I rolled my eyes. I didn't know what she saw in Benny. If she wanted a blob of gorgeousness, then Ethan is the blob.

As we headed out the door, Loran would NOT shut up.

"Oh I can't wait to see Benny! I wonder where he lives. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. I wonder if he will kiss me. I wonder if he'll be there when we get there. I wonder if he's excited to see me…" Loran went on and on and on.

"Well I guess you will find that out tonight, won't you?" I joked.

"What are you and Ethan going to do?" she asked.

"I have no idea…he never told me." I replied as I rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" I heard an eight year old say. As the door opened, I automatically looked down.

"You must have the wrong house." Jane said.

"Um, no. I'm definitely here to see Ethan!" I smiled.

"And Benny! I'm here to see Benny." Loran screamed. As soon as they heard their names, they rushed downstairs.

"Oh great, what did we do now…" Benny's voice trailed off as he at Loran. I have to admit, my sister was stunning. She had her hair wavy, long, and brown with blonde highlights. But what really popped was her dress. An electric blue that lit up if you kissed her.

"This is really going to turn him on" she laughed earlier. As soon as Ethan saw me, I couldn't understand him at all.

"U-uh, I-I-I-I…can't believe you are here this quick!" Ethan stuttered.

"Yeah, we actually just moved in right across the street." I smirked. Ethan and I were lost in each other's eyes. He smiled the cutest smile EVER.

"Come on in!" He finally said. Sarah ran downstairs to find Jane.

"Jane? Ja-oh. I see you have company. I'll try to keep Jane in her room so she'll leave you alone." She said and smiled as she got Jane and raced her upstairs.

"She's the babysitter. Let's go upstairs to my room." Ethan grabbed my hand and escorted me upstairs. I pretended not to notice that he smiled at Benny and gave him a thumbs up before catching up to me. As I sat down on his bed, he sat down next to me. Just then, I saw something flying out the window.

"Hey, Ethan! I got the new…" Ethan waved at the window.

"Not now!" he whispered.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a large bird. You get used them in Whitechapel." Ethan said.

"It sounded like Rory." I told him.

"Yeah, Rory sounds like an annoying large bird. He gets that a lot." He joked.

Wow, Ethan. You are so funny!" I laughed. Suddenly, Loran upstairs and asked us if we wanted to play truth or dare with them. Then, it got fun.


	3. Truth, or Dare?

(Ethan's POV)

Hannah said, "Ooh la la!" and it drove me crazy! We both ran downstairs like children.

"The lovebirds decided to join us, did they?" Benny said oddly. We all sat in a circle. Hannah leaned up against me and put her head on my shoulder. "Ethan, truth, or dare?" he asked me.

"Dare…" I said, unsure.

"Seven minutes in heaven…" Benny mumbled, "With Hannah"

_Piece of cake! We both like each other, what could go wrong?_ I thought. But as soon as we both stood up to go to the coat closet, I started to feel nervous. I'd never kissed a girl before, so this would be quite interesting.

I opened the door for Hannah as she stepped in the cramped closet. Out of all the closets in the house, we just HAD to choose the smallest. I took deep breaths. This would all work out fine.

"Ethan, I really like you. You're the first guy I have ever kissed, so let's see where this takes us…" she whispered. I smiled the smile that drove her crazy and said,

"Wow, really that's hard to believe! You are so beautiful…I mean, I really like you too, Hannah."

"I don't hear any kissing in there!" Benny joked. The soft, beautiful music lit up the moment as Hannah and I slowly moved forward, squishing each other. At the moment that our lips touched, the kiss got more passionate. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. If she got any closer, it would hurt. She put her arms around my neck. We finally stopped. When we did, we looked away and blushed.

"So does this mean that we are officially dating?" she asked in a whisper.

"Of course! I-I-I love you!" I said. I wasn't expecting her question. As soon as we leaned in for more, we heard the door open.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan! What are you two doing here?" Benny asked.

"We live here…" My dad said. The closet door knob jiggled.

"Wait! Jane and Sarah are upstairs. You better go get them." Benny said. We heard them walk upstairs and we stepped out of the closet. "

Come on, you'd better get going before my parents embarrass me." I said as I walked Hannah out on the porch. We were leaning in again, when her phone rang.

"Oh, I have to take this. Do you mind if I put it on speakerphone? It's my old best friend." She asked.

"Of course! I'd love to talk to her!" I replied.

"Hello? Hannah? Guess what!" her friend said through the phone.

"You got an awesome boyfriend that is super-hot and a total gentleman who has beautiful brown eyes, a gorgeous smile, an awesometastic kisser…" she trailed off. I blushed.

"Alright, who is he?" her friend asked.

"His name is Ethan. Ethan Morgan and he is right here, actually." Hannah replied.

"Hey…I'm her boyfriend." I said. The word boyfriend gave me chills. The good kind, though.

"Hi! I'm Meredith, her best friend. Don't break her heart, Ethan! Or I'll break you…just kidding! Ha ha!" Meredith said. I just got freaked out.

"Oh my gosh, Meredith! Don't scare him off!" Hannah yelled.

"Anyways, I'm moving to freaking New York. My stupid parents just told me. So, I'll never see you! Or your hot bf!" Meredith screamed.

"Wait a second…you can move in with me! When I lived near you, you practically lived together, and now we have like, three extra rooms, so that will totally work out! You can just fly to Whitechapel instead of New York!" Hannah smiled.

"*gasp* really? You're the best! Good night Hannah and Ethan!" Meredith practically fainted. When Hannah hung up, we were about to kiss once again, when Loran and Benny walked out.

"Is everything okay? What did you do to my sister?" Loran demanded.

"Get your hands off of him! What's the freaking matter with you, Loran?" Hannah yelled at her sister. I was so confused. "Good night, Ethan. I'll see you at school tomorrow!" she told me as she kissed me on the cheek. She strutted away towards her house.

"See ya, Benny. I hope you had fun tonight." Loran winked. As they walked off, we just stood there.

"How did this happen?" Benny drooled.

"Hey. Don't stare at my girl!" I laughed as Benny walked home, also. As soon as I opened the door, Sarah came outside.

"S-Sarah! Hi!" I said, surprised.

"Listen, Ethan. I know you are very happy with Hannah, but…I have always liked you…I just tried to hide it because I never thought you would be in a relationship." Sarah said. I stood there, trying to take in everything that just went on.


	4. Meredith

(Sarah's POV)

I couldn't believe I had just told Ethan that I liked him. I knew it was only because I was jealous! I hadn't actually ever liked him. We were both speechless, so I just flew away. Why did I just embarrass myself? This was going to be super awkward…

(Rory's POV)

It was finally time for school! Ethan told me everything that went on last night. Another new girl was moving in! As soon as I stepped into the doors, I rushed over to Ethan and his new girlfriend. They were talking about dorky things – as usual.

"You think that's crazy? Well, at 11:11, I got 11 texts from my best friend, 11 tweets, and my laptop glowed the 11th shade of blue!" Hannah said.

"You are so adorkable!" Ethan told her.

"You're adorkabler!" she argued.

"You're adorkablest!" he replied. His arms were around her waist. It was getting too boring to watch.

"So, when is your friend coming?" I asked.

"She should be here soon. Wait, how did you know that I have a friend coming?" she replied. I nervously looked at Ethan.

"I told him everything that happened last night. I was so happy, I just couldn't help it!" Ethan apologized.

"Whatevs. So, you ready for our study date tonight?" she asked. Just then, I saw the most beautiful person ever! She had long, wavy, blonde hair. Her eyes were the perfect shade of sea foam green, and she looked like a super model.

"Hannah! I can't believe it's you!" Meredith cried. Hannah turned, to see who it was.

"Meredith? O. M. G. You are amazingly gorgeous!" she cried. They hugged each other very tight, and I could NOT stop staring at her. She was so awesome.

"Um, what's wrong with your friend there?" she asked as she was looking at me.

"Oh, that's Rory. He's…interesting." Ethan replied.

"Interesting must mean incredibly cute!" she said as she stared at me too.

"Do you wanna go out with me?" I asked.

"Omg yes!" she excitedly screamed. Ethan and Hannah froze.

"_You _want to go out with _him_?" Hannah shouted. That offended me.

"Well you want to go out with him!" Meredith replied.

"At least Ethan's totally hot, has an awesome personality, and loves me!" Hannah debated. That made Ethan blush.

"Whatevs. Is it okay if Rory and I sit with you guys at lunch?" Meredith asked. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Totally!" Hannah replied. As Meredith strutted off, I followed her.

(Hannah's POV)

That night, I was at Ethan's house again, but Loran was at Benny's house. Ethan told me that he had something to tell me, but he was afraid of how I would react.

"Oh, it's fine! I can handle it. I totally trust you." I reassured him.

"Well, I am a seer. That means that when I touch supernatural things, I get visions. Benny is a spell master. He can cast all kinds of weird spells. Sarah, Rory, and Erica are vampires." He blurted.

"Wait, if Rory is a vampire that means Meredith is in trouble!" I screamed. Just then, we heard a sharp scream. Tears where streaming down my face.

"Please don't tell me that that is what I think it is…" Ethan mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I have to go save my best friend." I told him.

"Okay, but I am not letting you go alone. You are too special to me to be in danger." He said as we rushed down the stairs and out of the door.

"She said she was meeting Rory behind the school. We have to run there!" I yelled. We ran as fast as we could until we saw the "Whitechapel High" sign. When we spotted Meredith, it was too late. She was lying on the ground, dizzy, eyes spinning. I rushed over to see her, meeting her sea foam eyes.

"H-Hannah?" she stuttered.

"Who did this to you?" I cried out, almost a yell. She pointed over, revealing a shadowy figure.

"Yes, it was me. I couldn't keep my fangs off of her," said the figure. Ethan ran over to me to protect me. As the figure stepped forward, he showed himself clearly.

"Jesse?" Ethan yelled.


	5. The Vampire

(Ethan's POV)

Why couldn't Jesse just stop? Now he turned another perfectly innocent girl into a blood-sucking animal!

"Ethan, what's going on? What's wrong with Meredith? Who's Jesse?" Hannah asked me in a rush. She was trembling so hard, that I could feel her heart beating hard and fast. Her worried eyes made my heart sink.

"Everything is okay, sweetie. Meredith just got bit by Jesse, who's a vampire. He also bit Sarah. Meredith will become a fledgling, which is a vampire that hasn't drunk human blood yet." I soothed her. She gave Jesse the coldest stare I ever even saw. He stood there laughing. How could he think that it was okay?

"Listen, Jesse. I don't know who you think you are, but…" Hannah yelled just as Jesse swooped over to bite her. I punched him in the jaw, but he grabbed my hand. Though as a chain reaction, Meredith yanked his leg and tripped him. Sarah came as soon as he slammed to the ground.

"I heard a vampire being beat up by a bunch of nerds. No offense, you guys." Sarah said as she came over to Jesse, who was lying on the ground.

"I had a feeling you would come around." He mumbled.

"Get away from them!" Sarah screamed as she stepped on his chest. Hannah, Meredith, and I ran fast back to my house. As soon as we arrived there, we rushed upstairs.

"Are you okay Meredith?" Hannah asked, still very worried. Meredith was silent, her head on my desk.

"Meredith?" she asked again.

"Ugh…I…need…blood." Meredith replied between breaths. "Is it okay if I just take a little nibble?" She asked Hannah.

"NO!" we said at the same time.

"Here, Sarah gave me some of the blood substitute that Benny's grandma makes. That should hold you back for a while." I gestured towards the jar of red liquid on my desk. After she drank it, she felt better.

"Hannah, I'm going home. You guys can, you know, study and stuff. Man, I'm SO TIRED!" Meredith yawned as she stumbled out of the room. As soon as she left, we both collapsed to the floor because we were both scared. Then Loran ran into my room.

"Hannah! It's 11:00! What have you been doing?" she yelled.

"Well, we studied, then we listened to music and such…" she replied, rolling her beautiful, deep blue eyes.

"Well, get home. NOW." Loran replied.

"Okay. Bye, Ethan!" she sighed as she kissed me on the forehead.

"Listen, Ethan. I really don't think you want to mess with the Loranator. You look like a nerd, but looks can be deceiving, so no 'moves' on my sis, okay?" she said, intimidating me.

"Okay?" I replied. She walked out of my room. What was wrong with her?

(Meredith's POV)

The hunger got stronger by the second. It was exactly midnight. I thirsted for blood so bad, that I almost considered biting my best friend. I decided to call Sarah. I had already out her number on speed dial.

"Hey, Sarah. I need blood, like, RIGHT NOW! What should I do?" I said into the receiver. She was still fighting Jesse.

"Go to downtown, and find an alley. Drain as many mice as you can!" she yelled and hung up. As I walked down the narrow sidewalk, I saw Rory.

"Hey!" Rory yelled in my face.

"Rory, just leave me alone! I can't talk right now, so just go. NOW! I'm breaking up with you. Don't take this the hard way, I like Benny more than you, and he even broke up with Loran." I said, not looking him in the eyes. He just turned around and sighed, saying, "Well, I guess the vampire NEVER gets the girl."

"Rory, I'm a vampire too! Jesse just bit me, but I don't know what's going on around here. Moving to Whitechapel has definitely changed my life." I yelled after him. I knew that I had just shattered his heart, even though I honestly didn't mean to. When I stumbled down the sidewalk, I came across a juicy, yellow apple. It was lying on the sidewalk, until I picked it up and sucked all the juice out of it. That didn't help my thirst at all! I ran to Benny's house so I could get some of his grandma's blood replacement. When I walked to his room, he was sulking on his bed.

"What's the matter, Benny?" I asked.

"I just broke up with Loran." He replied.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I couldn't stop thinking about one girl…" he said, deep in thought.

"Who would that be?" I asked, hoping the answer was what I thought it was.

"You, of course." He replied with a sweet tone.

"Well, I just broke up with Rory, because he was just getting super annoying and I couldn't handle not being with someone that I actually liked!" I blushed. He leaned closer to me, but I felt uncomfortable. "I kind of just got turned into a vampire, so I don't know how you are going to handle this.  
I don't want to be a vampire, so I am avoiding all human blood. Can I have some of the blood replacement stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll go downstairs and get some bottles of it. I don't care if you are a vampire; I just really really want to be with you." He said, staring into my eyes. I followed him down the steps, and he put seven bottles into my hands. "Tomorrow, I'll bring more to you at school." He said as he gently placed the seven glass bottles into my hands. I quickly opened one and poured it into my mouth. It satisfied the worst hunger ever.

"Thank you so much, Benny." I said as I kissed him. I walked away slowly, and slowed my speed as I walked out the door. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to. I stepped onto the cool pavement and I walked back to my house. I had no idea what to do all night…

(Hannah's POV)

I walked to school with Meredith.

"How was last night? Are you excited to see Rory today?" I asked.

"No way! We broke up! Duhhh where have you been? Oh yeah, asleep. Now I'm with Benny." She said, laughing.

"Wow. What did he say when you broke up with him?" I asked.

"He walked away, crying like a little baby. Well at least now I can wear high heels and not be afraid to be taller than him…" she joked as we stepped into the doors of the school. Benny and Ethan came right up to us, as if they were waiting for us.

"Yay! I couldn't wait to wake up this morning and see your big, adorable brown eyes!" I gushed. Meredith and Benny started chatting away about whatever tall people talk about. As Benny gave her the blood replacement, Ethan and I walked away from them.

"How do you like your best friend being a vampire?" Ethan asked me.

"It's pretty…odd. I mean, we have been there for each other since 6th grade! Now, she's going to be that age forever, and I'll be 30, and she will still be 16 years old. It's horrible. I mean, until we find the cure, she will be stuck like this." I cried.

"Don't worry, we will eventually find the cure, and she can be back to normal. I want to make you happy, so we can get this cure for her." He said, staring into my eyes.

"Thank you so much, Ethan." I said and just before the bell rang, I kissed him. Not the memory kind, but the kind that you have to rush through.

"See you after school!" he yelled and we waved goodbye.


	6. The Cure

(Hannah's POV)

It felt like forever until the final class was over! Math was sooooo long! Finally, I could relax at home with my pencil and paper and my bff, Meredith. We always drew random things for each other. One time, I even drew a dancing unicorn! Anyways, I had been curled up in my poofy chair, when Ethan bursted into my room. Meredith was posing on the chair, like a weirdo.

"What the heck, Meredith?" he yelled. I had no idea he was in here.

"Ethan! What are you doing here?" I ran up and hugged him super tight.

"I'm going to find the cure for Meredith. I know how much she means to you, so I'm determined to find it." He said.

"Bye, Meredith! We'll be back…sometime!" I yelped as I tugged Ethan out of my room. We ran across the street, to his house.

"So, where do we start?" I asked when we were in his room.

"Well, we should start looking in the library for how the vampire origin started. Then, we can either kill the source so all the vampires change back to humans, or if that's impossible, then we can find the cure and only change one person." Ethan said. We ran off to the library, only to find it closed.

"Wow. I will call Meredith and ask her if she can come break in." I said.

"Isn't that…bad?" Ethan hesitated.

"Oh, and like fighting vampires isn't?" I joked. I dialed her number and asked her if she could break in. She came in a flash, and as soon as she did, she threw a rock against the window in the door. Of course, it shattered, and the rock went flying into the library.

"You're welcome." Meredith said. She helped me into the window, but she was too hard, because I cut my arm, really bad. As soon as she smelled my blood, she couldn't control herself.

"Meredith, STOP! You need to go to Benny's to get more of the blood replacement! Don't even think about biting your best friend, or your best friend's boyfriend!" Ethan yelled, to protect me. I yanked him in the window, and we ran to look for the book that we needed. "The History of the Vamps" was the title. I sprinted over to the search computer and searched it, while Ethan was fighting off Meredith. He found a pencil and waved it towards her, but he had no luck, because she inched closer. He threw books at her, but still, nothing. I finally found the book on the computer and looked behind me. It was sitting right there on the shelf! I grabbed it and as Ethan threw one last book at her, we ran away, this time going out the door that we unlocked. We ran all the way to his house, until there was no sign of her.

"So, what does the book say?" he asked as I flipped through the pages.

"It says, 'The history of all vampires started when Motorola K. James was born one. He then lost control and bit everyone in sight. All vampires went on like this until 1882, when the first human made the replacement blood. To this day, Motorola still lives in the castle in Romania.' Just kidding! It actually says he lives in England, constantly drinking the replacement blood stuff." I read.

"So we have to go to England, find the evil Motorola, and DEFEAT HIM FOREVER!" Ethan yelled.

"Yeah, but when?" I asked.

"Right now! Duh!" he said. Now all we had to do was gather up our team.  
It included: Erica, the meanest vampire on the team. Rory, the vampire that really didn't need to be there. Sarah, the vampire that dreaded being a vampire. Ethan, the co – head of the team. Hannah, the co – head, also. Meredith, the most beautiful vampire yet. And Benny, the spell master that made more vampire weapons. The humans and Meredith got plane tickets to England, when the vampires flew.

"Wow, I can't believe that we are actually getting a cure for something this big!" I beamed.

"I know! So here's the plan: we sleep on this plane for a while, and stuff until we land, and when we do, we meet up with the vamps and try to find the evil M." Ethan listed.

"How can I even sleep? I am so excited, I am exploding with amazingness!" I yelled. Ethan smiled and held my hand. We eventually fell asleep, and by that time, Benny was fast asleep and fighting vampires in his sleep. As soon as we awoke, the plane was landing. It was dark and cloudy, no sun in sight. Why wouldn't a vampire hide here?

"Okay, I looked up Motorola on my phone and it says he lives in London, in a small hut." Benny said. We could see a small hut in the distance, and it wouldn't take very long to reach there.

"Come on, guys. We have to go get inside that small hut and beat the poop out of the evil vampire dude!" Rory yelled. A little kid stared at him, and Rory just walked away. When they finally reached the hut, they all rushed in, weapons in their hands.

"WE HAVE COME TO DEMOLISH YOU EVIL GUY!" Benny yelled as soon as they stormed inside.

"What? How do you know if I am evil, young children?" he asked, eerily.

"Motorola, we know it's you, hiding behind those fangs!" I screamed.

"Fine. You want me; you can come and get me." He said calmly. Meredith charged up towards him with a wooden stake in hand. She was about to pierce him in the heart, when he grabbed her arm, releasing the weapon. He yanked at it, making Meredith weaker. Benny casted a spell to make him let go. She collapsed on the ground.

"He's so strong…" Meredith mumbled as she regained her breath. As she stood up, Ethan squirted holy water from a water gun. Meredith dodged it and it hit Motorola. He was too strong, so it didn't completely kill him, but it did make him weaker. The team had to use all of the weapons to defeat that evil guy. All except for one wooden stake. They had saved that for demolishing him, but they ended up not using it. All the vampires still had their fangs. They were still strong. Why didn't it work?

"Wow, I can't believe that you actually thought that the stupid library book was real. That guy was not even named Motorola. That is a phone name! Anyways, he didn't have the cure. It's impossible to kill the source of the vamps and expect them all to return to their human form. I, however, have the only cure in the world. It only cures one supernatural creature, so the first vampire to get this cure wins." Jesse said, coming out of the tiny dark room to the right of me. Ethan was holding me close, watching his every move. "Of course, if you can't decide who gets it, or you take too long, I will bite one of your friends. Ethan, Benny, or Hannah. May the fight begin." Jesse said. Right away, Sarah charged towards Jesse, letting all of her vampire anger go. Jesse slid to the other side of him. Sarah slammed into the wall, and of course, it had to be wooden, so she got stabbed with a broken off piece of it. Rory and Erica didn't bother trying to defeat Jesse. They had gotten used to being vamps.

"Go ahead. My best friend already died. I can be a vampire, don't worry about us. Your friends need you." Erica sighed. Meredith nodded silently and stabbed Jesse in the heart with a stake. He vanished, and all that was left was the cure. She opened up the tiny glass bottle and sipped. She was glowing and her fangs disappeared. After she had gotten cured, she felt so weak. She needed to eat. But before she ate anything, she hugged Benny, and he wrapped his arms around her.


	7. The Shock

(Ethan's POV)

We flew back to Whitechapel, and it was in the middle of the night when we landed. I longed to go back home and nestle into my warm blankets. England was so cold and dark; it must have been vampire paradise. I sat on my bed, trying to fight how tired I was. I felt so bad because poor Hannah had to go out with me and get herself into this mess. I should have warned her. I knew what I had to do, even though it hurt so much just to think about it. Her sweet soul couldn't take much more of all this violence and vampires, monsters and powers. I dreaded going to sleep because that meant that the next day, Sunday, would come too soon. I eventually drifted off to sleep.

"Ethan, come on! It's 11:00! Get out of bed already!" Jane whined. I stepped onto the carpet and scooted my feet down the stairs.

I ran back up them, knowing I forgot to get dressed. This was going to be a long day...

(Hannah's POV)

_DING DONG! _The doorbell rang. I rushed downstairs and opened the door. It was Ethan.

"Oh yay! Why are you here?" I asked him as I hugged him tightly.

"Well, this is really difficult because I love you so much, but we have to break up. I'm so sorry…" he mumbled, avoiding my face. Tears started streaming down my face.

"If you love me so much, then why are you doing this to me?" I cried.

"That vampire stuff was too much. Your best friend could have been an eerie creature. It was all because of me…if you never met me, your life wouldn't have been at stake!" Ethan said.

"Well, can I still give you a hug?" I whispered.

"Of course." He said, and I gave him a hug that he would never forget. He didn't care that I just cried into his shoulder. The moment seemed to last a second.

"I guess I'll be going then…just remember, Hannah, I will always love you." He said, tearing up. He walked back to his house and I just slammed the door, crying the hardest I ever had before.

(Meredith's POV)

"Hannah, what happened?" I asked as soon as I heard the incredibly loud sobbing.

"Ethan broke up with me!" she yelled in my face.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry! Why would he ever do that? I thought he liked you!" Meredith said.

"Yeah, it turns out he loves me. He thought I couldn't handle all of that 'vampire' drama. I'll be miserable without him, though!" she cried. That day went on with Hannah staying in her room all day. I wanted to kick his ass, but Hannah wouldn't let me.

"He's too fragile!" she would yell. Whatever. I hope he's happy. He turned an energetic, loving girl into a miserable loner.

Monday eventually came, and Hannah didn't want to go to school.

"Come on! You HAVE to! Please?" I yelled for the millionth time.

"Fine! But only because you are getting SUPER annoying." She tiredly said. As we walked into the school building, we saw Benny waiting for me.

"Hey!" I yelled as I kissed him. Hannah just stood around with sad eyes, like a lost puppy.

"Hi!" he yelled back. "Hannah, I heard about your break up with Ethan. I'm so sorry." He told Hannah.

"Thanks. I'm sure that you are not the only one that has heard about it…I'm going to go to my locker." She frowned.

(Hannah's POV)

As soon as I got to my locker, I yanked out my iPod. I put it on shuffle, and of course, the song that came on HAD to be "I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off Me" by Fall Out Boy. I started to cry, until "Brand New Chick" by Anjulie came on. I strutted to the beat all the way to class. I was pumped until my eyes met Ethan's. I stopped for a second, to see that he was as sad as I was. Then, I continued walking to my homeroom.

"Class, tomorrow is the first prom of your lives. I hope you all attend, even if it's with your friends. Just don't go too crazy!" my lame homeroom teacher laughed. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go. What was the point? Ethan was avoiding me, Meredith was probably going with Benny, and Loran was a year older, so she didn't count. But I didn't want to miss out on my junior prom…

(Ethan's POV)

I had heard about the junior prom too, and I didn't know what to do…I guess I would just ask Benny if I could go with him. I wasn't sure, but I was so tired, I couldn't think straight. Falling asleep was easy.

"_This just in: a 16 year old girl kills herself." A news reporter said._

"_She really missed her boyfriend, Ethan. Every night, she would cry herself to sleep. All she wanted was to be with him, but he broke her poor little heart." Meredith cried. They showed a short slideshow of Hannah, who had killed herself because she couldn't take not being with Ethan._

I woke up with a jolt. It was 2:00 a.m., too early to try to get back together with her.

(Benny's POV)

I had felt really bad for Hannah and Ethan, but I promised Ethan that he could go to the dance with me, and Hannah could go with Meredith. I was getting ready for the half day to come, even though everyone would be super excited. They should have just canceled school…

I was walking to school with Ethan. "Hey, you look kind of upset. Is everything okay, E?" I asked.

"No. I had the worst dream ever last night. Hannah was so miserable, she killed herself. It was all my fault. Benny, I need to get back together with her. She was amazing. I just hope she forgives me." Ethan said, a small salty tear pouring from his eye.

"You should ask her at the dance. She'll find it so romantic…" I replied. We eventually got to our lockers. Hannah and Meredith were at their lockers too. I told Meredith that she was going to get a surprise at the dance, so we couldn't be together during the school day.

After the long half day, I went to Ethan's house. We were helping each other get ready. Meredith and I were trying to get Hannah and Ethan back together, so they had to wear the same colors and everything. "Hey Ethan, you should really wear the deep blue tie. You will totally stand out, and look awesome!" I suggested.

"I don't know, I might just wear the black one…" Ethan trailed off.

"No! Then you will mess it up!" I accidentally screamed.

"What? Mess what up?" Ethan questioned.

"Oh, I mean you really want to be boring at your first prom? Think of how this is your first ever prom! You might even get to dance with a few hotties, too!" I smiled.

"Okay, 1: You have a girlfriend! 2: Why would I want to dance with anyone other than Hannah? Do you even understand how I feel about her? I had to ruin it…" Ethan yelled.

"You know, you could always just ask her to dance…" Benny whispered, as if she was standing in the same room.

"What if she says no?" he asked me.

"Then show her how you feel. Pour your heart out." I said, softly. Ethan looked up at me, with huge brown eyes that were glistening.

(Meredith's POV)

"Hannah, you are definitely coming with me to prom. Or else." I said.

"What should I wear, then?" Hannah asked.

"Um, I think you should wear this deep blue sparkly dress. It really brings out your eyes! Then you can wear these sparkly silver flats! You will look absolutely adorable with pretty hair, perfect makeup, and that amazing dress!" I beamed.

"What are you going to wear?" she asked, again.

"It's for me to know, and Benny to find out!" we giggled. I drove us to the beauty salon, where they did our nails, our hair, and our makeup. We looked so beautiful!

"Meredith, you are so gorgeous! Benny is so lucky to have you!" Hannah cried. We went back home and got dressed. It was almost 8:00, time to go to the dance!

"We have to wait for Benny to come and escort us. He might have Ethan with him, just like I have you." I reassured Hannah.

"That's okay, we aren't mortal enemies or anything! Yet, I am mad at him for shattering my heart like that." Hannah went on. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That's Benny!" I jumped up and rushed to the door.

(Ethan's POV)

The door opened super-fast. I first saw Meredith, with her poofy, aqua dress. Then I noticed Hannah peeking behind her shoulder. She was shorter than Meredith.

"Come in, guys!" Meredith yelled. The smile on her face was HUGE. She and Benny started talking quietly and stuff, so I was pretty much stuck standing next to Hannah, looking around.

"Ethan, you look amazing tonight." Hannah told me, as she gazed in my eyes.

"Thanks, but you look even more amazing!" we blushed. Meredith and Benny smiled.

"Who's ready to go to prom?" Meredith yelled.

"Woooooh!" Benny screamed. Hannah and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Benny drove us all to the school with the fast – paced music really loud. It was a rush!


	8. The End?

(Hannah's POV)

We arrived at the Whitechapel gymnasium soon enough. As we made our dramatic entrances, we knew that we looked like the official nerd squad. The music was pumping and everyone was laughing and dancing. I occasionally danced with Meredith, when she wasn't dancing with Benny. I also danced with Erica and Rory a bit, but not that much. Suddenly, I saw Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah!" I yelled over the loud music. "Wait, Sarah? I thought Meredith killed you!"

"Well, my body won't die fully until I get revenge on the one who killed me. So I am here to make sure that her prom is the worst prom a teenage girl could have! And no one can stop me!" she laughed in my face. I ran over to Ethan.

"Sarah has come back to get revenge on Meredith! What should we do?" I screamed.

"Let's go get the rest of the team." Ethan smiled and we ran over to get Meredith, Benny, Erica, and Rory. We had told him the dilemma, and Erica suggested something extremely hard.

"I'll take her down. I will get a million proms. You deserve to have the best one yet. I know that Sarah is my best friend, but you guys need each other more than two vampires need each other. I can't stand how crazy she's getting. It's time to kill this psycho vampire for good." Erica said. She ran over to Sarah, who was plotting her evil vampire revenge.

"Sarah, I hate to do this to you, but I have no choice." Erica said as she yanked out four pencils. She stabbed them all in Sarah's heart.

"Why are you doing this to meeee?" she trailed off as she dissolved. The music stopped and everyone was staring at Erica.

"What? Get back to partying!" she yelled. She forgot to tuck her fangs back. Everyone ran, screaming. I was so upset. This wasn't supposed to happen! Now the prom was ruined! I ran to the hallway and sat against Ethan's locker which was surprisingly close to the gym. Ethan and Meredith ran out after me, because they were the most concerned. My head was buried in my arms, tears streaming down my face. The beauty shop girl was smart to put on water – proof mascara.

"Are you alright, Hannah?" Meredith asked, putting her arm around my shoulder. Ethan stood there, waiting for a reply. When I said nothing, he suggested, "I'll just go out there and try to calm everyone down." When he left, I decided to speak.

"No. My first prom is ruined. I was going to try to get back together with Ethan, but that won't happen now, because of Sarah. I hate her so much!" I yelled and started crying again.

"Hannah, maybe it's not too late. Did you ever think that Ethan still likes you? Plus, I think he really wants to dance with you too. I just heard him command Benny to do a calming spell on everyone." Meredith told me.

"I don't know though…he might just break up with me again…" I trailed off; reminding myself of the misery he put me through because of a breakup.

"There's only one way to find out. Come on!" Meredith smiled. We both stood up and walked back to the gym. It looked as if nothing had ever happened. Then, a slow song came on.

"May I have this dance?" Benny asked Meredith with a smirk.

"Of course!" Meredith laughed. I smiled, then walked over to the bench where all the losers sat.

"Hannah, will you please dance with me?" Ethan asked me.

"Why should I? I'm afraid that you might break my heart again." I said, not looking him in the eyes.

"Fine. I will show you how I feel, then." He calmly said, and walked over to the D.J. The music stopped, and Ethan picked up the microphone.

"Hannah, I wrote a poem dedicated to you. Here it goes:

When I look into your eyes, I know that I am okay.

It takes me by surprise, how I'm not with you every day.

I need you to know one special thing.

I love you so much, you make me want to sing.

No matter what happens, through hard times and good,

I hope we are always together, and I hope that's understood.

You are the best thing that has happened to me,

I'm so sorry that I put you through misery.

Please accept this form of apology,

Even if it's super cheesy.

Now there's only one question;

Do you want to go out with me?"

I was left gaping at him. I did NOT see that coming. I found out that I was crying when he wiped a tear from my eye.

"Oh my god, Ethan. I love you so much! Of course I will go out with you!" I cried and kissed him. It was the passionate kind of kiss. A slow song came on and we held each other close, protecting each other and making sure that we were safe.

"Erica, can we please dance just this once?" Rory begged.

"Oh, what the heck. It's not fair that two nerds get to be happy and you don't." Erica joked. No one else bothered to dance; they didn't want to ruin the romantic nerd moment. So it was just Benny and Meredith, Erica and Rory, and Ethan and I on the gym floor. The song playing was "Half Alive" by Secondhand Serenade. It was truly amazing.

After that, a really fast song came on. We were all dancing like crazy!

"Oh wow! I cannot believe we stayed until 1:00! I'm not even tired yet!" I yelled. I knew that as soon as I got home, I would collapse in a sudden heap. Right before we go into the car, I got a call.

"Oh, I'll be right back; I have to go to the bathroom." I said.

"Okay, we'll be waiting sweetie." Ethan gushed.

As soon as I got into the small girls bathroom, I had called the person back.

"Hey, I persuaded him to get back together with me." I said into the smart phone.

"That's great!" the voice screamed.

"I feel really bad. He wrote me a poem! He's so sweet! Why can't it be someone else? I want Ethan to be my boyfriend!" I said, my voice shaky.

"Don't worry. It will pay off in the long run…"


End file.
